Cry Little Sister
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: Mel, Maggie and Macy are not the first Charmed Ones Harry has worked with. Harry was born in 1920... of course he has a past and she's about to storm into Hilltowne like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Harry/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm filling the void the mid-season finale has left me with. Anyway I had this little idea pop into my head so I decided to write a second Harry/OC fic to help fill said void.**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Chapter One**

The coach was almost empty of passengers, a drunk man slept near the front, mouth open emitting soft grunting snores, a line of drool running down his round stubbled cheek. A tiny woman in her 80s sat in the middle of the bus working on her knitting. Two teenage girls sat at the back, giggling and typing on their phones.

The only passenger that stood out was the woman near the back. She was in her early thirties with long blonde hair that tumbled around her face in wild untameable curls. Her skin was tanned from exposure to the sun, her pink lips dry and cracked, her eyes a hollow green. She was dressed in almost all black except for a white shirt whose collar poked out from underneath the black coat she was wearing. On her feet were a pair of worn black boots, black pants, white shirt, black jacket and then her long black trench coat, of which she had the hood pulled up over her head. The woman looked like an omen of death.

Slowly the coach pulled into the station and stopped.

The sleeping man grunted and opened his eyes wiping the drool from his face, he grabbed his bag and left the bus.

The woman in black rose gracefully from her seat and strode down the bus, swinging her duffle bag around her body as she went. She stepped off the bus, nodding to the driver as she did and glanced around. It was funny how nothing changed here.

With a sigh the woman pushed off and started down the street towards the nearest motel. The prickle of the hairs on the back of her neck standing up alerted her to the fact she was being followed. The woman changed direction and walked down a deserted alley.

She dropped her bag and turned around.

The old lady from the bus stood in the entrance of the alley. Her eyes pitch black, her mouth pulled back, her jaw dislocated to reveal tiny needle sharp teeth.

The woman reached for her belt, unclasping it and pulling it off with a flick of her wrists the links became a blade and the clasp a handle. She beckoned to the demon with a smirk. "Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough?"

The demon snarled and charged at her.

Cry Little Sister

Maggie had pulled a late shift at the restaurant so she didn't finish until 11 at night. It had been a relatively quiet night. A woman in her early thirties on her own, who had sat in the corner of the restaurant with a crossword puzzle and periodically ordered coffee and a cheese burger with fries. There was a couple who had come in for a bite to eat before going to see a movie and an old man who had left shortly before closing, the woman following behind him. Maggie had quickly closed up and left for home. She was just texting Mel to let her know she was on her way when the old man from the restaurant came hobbling over to her.

"Excuse me Miss, are you at all good with cars? I've got a flat tyre and I'm too old now to change it." He explained to her.

Maggie bit her lip. "Er… I'm no good with cars but I can call a mechanic?" She suggested holding up her phone.

The old man smiled. "Would you, oh that would be wonderful! I don't suppose you'd mind waiting with me. This isn't the best neighbourhood to be around in late a night."

Maggie nodded. "Of course." She looked down at her phone. "Huh, that's weird, I don't have any signal. Maybe if we start walking it'll come back." She motioned for the man to lead the way.

"Thank you, it's nice to know some of your generation have good hearts." He smiled at her and turned to cut down an alleyway back to the restaurant. Suddenly the man stopped and Maggie saw a shadowy figure at the end of the alleyway.

Maggie frowned. "I'm sure it's…" She screamed looking at the old man to see that his face had morphed, his eyes pitch black, his jaw dislocated and needle point teeth descended from his gums. She jumped back and the man grabbed her arm.

 _Dinner._ Was the single thought that rang out.

Maggie pulled away from his grip and backed into the wall.

The man advanced towards her when the figure from the end of the alley crashed into him. Maggie caught a glimpse of the young woman from the restaurant. She was dressed in a long black trench coat and was wielding a freaking sword.

"Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough." She crouched low holding the sword and beckoning the demon towards her.

Maggie watched the demon snap at the woman. "You killed Rose?"

The woman smirked. "Oh was that it's name?" She taunted. "Yeah I killed Rose and I'm going to kill you too. Ready to lose your head?"

The demon snarled. "You're dead bitch."

"Well I don't like to repeat myself but… Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough." The woman shrugged.

The demon growled and charged.

Before it reached the woman to tackle her, she stepped to the side and with one swing, lopped the head off the demon.

Maggie screamed as the head bounced on the ground and rolled before the head and the body burst into smoke. She turned and stared at the woman. "Who…"

"Go home kid." The woman wiped her sword with her coat.

"Who are you? How did you know they were a demon? Was that why you were at the restaurant?" Maggie asked. "Are you a witch too?"

The woman frowned. "You're a witch?"

"Yeah. I'm Maggie Vera. What's your name?" Maggie asked her.

The woman hesitated like she was debating telling her. "It's… Emily."

Maggie smiled. "Well thanks for saving my life." She thanked her. "But how did you know he was a demon? Is there a way of telling?"

Emily rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah I er… I read his mind."

"You read minds? Me too!" Maggie exclaimed.

Emily glanced around uncomfortably. "Really? That's… nice."

Maggie frowned. "Did you have to touch him?"

Emily scoffed. "Please, I haven't had to do that for years."

"You mean you can read someone's mind anytime you like?" Maggie asked her.

Emily shrugged. "Well I have to focus on the person to get into the person's mind but sometimes there are a couple of voices that are a little louder than normal."

Maggie looked at her with excited wide eyes. "Could you teach me?"

Emily held up her hands and took a step back. "Wo, I don't…"

"Please. I don't know much about my powers. I'm pretty new to all this and my sisters have these really cool powers and I'm just…" Maggie sighed.

Emily frowned. "You have sisters?"

"Two."

"Charmed Ones." Emily hissed taking a step back. "Listen kid I can't get caught up in that whole Charmed One thing again. Been there, done that." She shook her head. "So I'm going to bounce and I would appreciate it if you'd not mention I'm here. I don't want the Elders on my case."

Maggie nodded. "Sure, if you teach me more about my powers."

Emily groaned. "You know I could just wipe your memory."

"You can do that?" Maggie looked at her with wide eyes.

"No but that would be cool. I was always jealous of Harry being able to do that." Emily mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

Maggie's eyes widened. "You know Harry?"

Emily groaned. "Oh no, don't say he's you're Whitelighter?"

"He is." Maggie bit her lip.

"Great." Emily huffed. "Definitely don't tell him I'm in town." She shook her head, pointing a finger at Maggie before fasting her sword around her waist like a belt.

"That is so cool! How'd you do that?" Maggie asked.

"It's magic." Emily replied dryly.

Maggie nodded. "Right, obviously. So you're like a lone witch or something?"

Emily shrugged. "Something like that." She dusted her hands off on her coat. "Well… See you around kid. Keep your mouth shut."

"Wait." Maggie called chasing after her. "I have so many more questions. How do you know Harry? Why are you on your own? You said you couldn't get caught up in the whole Charmed One thing again, what do you mean? Were you a Charmed One once?"

"Man you are like a chirping cricket." Emily gave her a small smile and shook her head.

Maggie bit her lip. "Sorry. My sister says I talk too much."

Emily chuckled. "Don't be sorry… You remind me of me when I was your age." She sighed. "Look I really have to go. But… I suppose I could give you a few pointers every now and again." Emily reached into her pocket and took out a card. "Here, give me a call sometime."

Maggie took the card. "Thanks."

"Don't sweat it. See you around kid." Emily waved to her.

"I'm not a kid!" Maggie called.

Emily turned around to smile at her. "If you're under the age to legally drink you're still a kid." She gave her a mock salute and vanished around the corner.

Maggie looked back down at the card in her hand. It just had a number on it, no name or business or watermark or anything. Just a number. Maggie turned the card over and saw the words 'When trouble comes your way.' She tucked the card into her coat pocket and then turned and headed home.

Cry Little Sister

Maggie arrived home to find Harry sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea. The man had moved in while the Elders looked through the Book of Shadows for any more hidden spells their mother might had left. "Hey Harry."

"Hello Maggie." Harry greeted her. "Did you have a nice evening?"

Maggie nodded. "It was ok." She walked over to the cupboard and took out a cup, starting to make herself a cup of tea. "Say Harry I was thinking… Were there ever… Other Charmed Ones?"

Harry nodded. "There were."

"So there's more than one lot of Charmed Ones running around?" Maggie asked sitting down at the table. "Like we're the American Charmed Ones and the French Charmed Ones and the English Charmed Ones?"

Harry chuckled. "No, there is only one trio of witches named the Charmed Ones at a time."

"So how does it work? You mean one day we won't be the Charmed Ones anymore?" Maggie asked curiously.

Harry sighed. "Well normally there are two ways you stop being the Charmed Ones. You retire once the world is safe, pass the Power of Three onto the next trio or there's the sadder way. One of the sister's dies." Harry explained softly.

"Oh." Maggie bit her lip. "Does that happen often?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Did you ever know any other Charmed Ones?" Maggie asked him.

Harry nodded. "I did. A long time ago." He sighed. "You remind me of one of them."

Maggie smiled. "Was she an empath too?"

"She was… Is I suppose." Harry sipped his tea. "I haven't seen her in a long time." He sighed.

"What was her name?" Maggie asked already having a very good idea.

Harry smiled to himself. "Her name was Emily."

 **So that's chapter one. Maggie and Emily will interact more in the next chapter. I'm not sure how long it will be before Harry discovers Emily is in town... I guess you'll have to read to find out :P Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you all.**

Maggie debated for three days whether to call Emily. She was burning to know more about the woman. Who she was? Why she was no longer a Charmed One? What happened with her and Harry? Why she was back in Hilltowne?

Finally Maggie caved and called the number.

"Talk to me."

"Hi… It's Maggie."

Emily frowned. "Who?"

"Maggie. We met the other night… You chopped that demons head off, I asked you a load of questions." Maggie tilted her head to the side.

Emily nodded. "Right. The empath. You didn't tell anyone about me did you?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, no, not a soul."

"Good. So what do you want?" Emily asked her. "I'm kinda busy." She looked down at the crime scene she'd just broken into.

"I was wondering if I could meet you sometime. I have so many questions and I was hoping maybe you could teach me more about you know empathic powers?" Maggie bit her lip.

Emily shrugged. "We can certainly talk. I'm still reserved about teaching you, I mean it's not something I do, you get I'm a lone witch right?"

Maggie nodded. "Well maybe we could meet for a drink?"

"You're too young to drink." Emily argued.

"It doesn't have to be alcoholic." Maggie rolled her eyes.

Emily chuckled. "Alright. One hour. The Haunt. Come alone." She hung up the phone.

Cry Little Sister

Maggie walked into the Haunt one hour later and looked around. Emily was sat in the corner with a bottle of beer in front of her at the table. She had a deck of cards which she was shuffling absentmindedly.

"Hi." Maggie greeted her, taking the seat opposite her.

Emily glanced up at her. "Hi."

"You're grumpy." Maggie observed.

"Bad morning." Emily set the cards down on the table. "So what do you want to know?"

Maggie leant forward. "You were a Charmed One?" She asked her.

"Once upon a time." Emily frowned. "How'd you know that?"

"Harry mentioned you." Maggie rubbed the back of her neck.

Emily's eyes widened. "You asked him about me?"

Maggie shook her head. "No. I mean not directly. I asked if there had been any other Charmed Ones and he said yes and I asked if he ever knew any. He said he did. He said I reminded him of one of them and I asked what her name was and he said Emily."

Emily studied her beer bottle. "Did he say anything else about me?"

"No, he just got all sad and pouty and then went up to his room." Maggie shrugged. "What happened between you two? You were a thing weren't you?"

Emily smiled. "I'm not answering that."

Maggie smirked. "You just did."

Emily shook her head and took a sip of her beer.

"So why did you break up?" Maggie asked.

"Ok I'm going to set some rules. You can ask me anything except about Harry or my past." Emily pointed a finger at her.

Maggie sighed. "Fine. So how do I control my powers and you know be able to read minds without touching someone?"

Emily nodded. "Concentration is key." She leant forward. "So the mind is different from person to person some are harder to get to than others." She explained.

"So how do you do it?" Maggie asked.

Emily scratched her chin. "I don't know, it's hard to explain. It's like picking a lock."

Maggie frowned. "You know how to pick a lock?"

"You don't?" Emily smirked. "Don't worry, add it to the list of things for me to teach you." She waved her off. "So when you're reading a mind, it's like picking a lock, you have to follow several steps to get into the mind. But the more you do it, the easier it gets." She explained.

"So you can read my mind right now?" Maggie asked.

Emily smiled. "I can but I don't generally go around reading people's mind. People are kind of weird." She shrugged taking a sip of her beer.

Maggie nodded. "I know! I once bumped into a guy and he was thinking about the outfit he was going to put his cat in." She shook her head.

"Yeah, the mind is a random thing at times. How's your control?" Emily asked her.

"It's ok." Maggie shrugged. "I'm still learning and sometimes when I let my guard down or I'm not focusing, I catch glimpses of someone's mind." She explained.

Emily nodded. "It takes practise but you're a Charmed One, we tend to pick things up more quickly." She stretched. "If you train you'll probably start to pick up other powers."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Other powers? You mean we don't just get the one?"

Emily scoffed. "Seriously what is Harry teaching you?" She shook her head. "Witches aren't generally just one trick ponies. It's a craft so we can learn how to develop the natural talents we've been given." She explained.

"So what can you do?" Maggie asked curiously.

Emily stretched shifting in her seat. "Well I er… I can alter people's perception?"

Maggie frowned. "Like hallucinations?"

"Sort of… Have you seen Doctor Who?" Emily asked her.

Maggie shook her head. "No."

"Ok well he has this psychic paper which shows people whatever he wants. It's kind of like that." Emily shrugged.

"I think I get it." Maggie nodded. "Is that it?"

"You mean that's not cool enough?" Emily teased her.

"No… Sorry." Maggie bit her lip.

Emily shook her head. "It's ok, I'm teasing you."

 _So have you learnt how to communicate with your mind yet?_ Maggie jumped when Emily's voice came through in her head. "That is so cool." Maggie exclaimed.

Emily smiled. "It's not so bad, when you have someone to do it with."

"Don't you see your sisters?" Maggie asked her curiously.

Emily looked down at her beer. "No." She shook her head. "No I don't." She set the bottle down and stood up. "I have to go."

"Wait, why?" Maggie jumped up.

"I have a thing." Emily wrapped the scarf around her face.

"Is that thing robbing a bank?" Maggie asked.

Emily pulled the scarf down. "No. So this was fun." She swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Can I see you again?" Maggie asked. "I still have so many questions."

"Sure." Emily nodded. "Just drop me a text or call me." She waved to her and hurried out of the Haunt before Maggie could say anything else.

Cry Little Sister

Maggie met up with Emily five more times over the next week and a half. Emily didn't want to admit it but the younger witch had started to grow on her. She needed to focus on her work though, there was a case to close, demons to slay, a whole web of darkness to unravel.

Sick of staring at her motel room wall which she'd turned into her own case board… She knew Morningstar Biotech was a demon run company with their hands in loads of different criminal activities. Emily grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the Haunt.

Cry Little Sister

Mel, Maggie, Macy and Harry sat in the Haunt together, having finally got Mel out of bed after the whole Niko fiasco.

The door to the Haunt opened and Maggie's eyes widened seeing Emily walk into the bar. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. Luckily Harry was distracted talking to Mel and once Emily had ordered her drink, the custom pint of beer and shot of tequila, she vanished into the crowd and out of sight.

Maggie relaxed a little and turned back to her sisters and Whitelighter. She just hoped that Emily's cover wasn't blown. She still hadn't told Maggie why she didn't want Harry to know she was in town or why they'd broken up or anything about her past as the rules dictated but Maggie figured there must be a pretty good reason.

The waitress walked over with another pitcher of drinks and set down the bill.

Mel glanced around. "Can anyone spot me? No job means no check."

"Oh on that subject." Harry replied. "There's an opening in the administrative department at the university. I pulled some strings and got you an interview tomorrow night." Harry smiled at her.

Macy smiled. "Hey that's great." She nudged Mel.

Mel frowned. "The administrative department?"

"It is a paid job." Harry argued.

Maggie nodded. "And it'll get you out of the house."

"Fine." Mel shrugged. "Whatever. It's just an interview."

Just then someone called Hey Lucy and Maggie looked up to see Lucy and two other Kappa girls walk into the Haunt and over to the bar. They quickly caught sight of Maggie and turned their back to her looking pissed off.

"Should we finish our drinks and go home?" Macy suggested.

"No." Maggie shook her head, setting down her glass on the table. "Maybe this is my chance to clear the air." She got to her feet and picked up the fresh pitcher the waitress had brought over. "I'll bring over a pitcher of skinny mojitos as a peace offering." She walked over to Lucy.

Lucy turned around from where she was perched at her bar stool.

"Hi." Maggie said meekly. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. But I just want to say again I'm sorry. I really screwed up. I can't change what happened but at least you can have a round on me." She held out the pitcher.

Lucy put on a fake smile. "You know that is just what I need." She took the pitcher. "A round on you." She went to pour the drink all over Maggie.

Mel gasped and quickly froze time before the drink could hit.

Maggie who had flinched waiting for impact, opened her eyes and looked up before looking at Mel. "Don't." She shook her head. "Let her do it. If she lets it all out maybe she'll forgive me."

"Maggie." Mel shook her head.

"I kissed her boyfriend and I lied about it." Maggie argued. "I deserve to be drenched in skinny mojitos." She turned back around to face Lucy.

Emily rolled her eyes and got up from her seat walking over to the young witch. "Take it from someone who has had many drinks thrown at her. You don't deserve it." She pulled Maggie back a few steps.

Maggie looked at her with wide eyes. "Em?"

Emily winked at her.

"Who are you?" Mel exclaimed.

Harry and Macy jumped to their feet.

"Emily?" Harry gasped.

"Hello sweetie." Emily smiled at him.

Mel frowned. "Sweetie?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry breathed unable to quite believe that the woman was stood in the bar, in Hilltowne.

"Well right now I was trying to get a decent drink but…" Emily shrugged and vaulted over the bar moving to pick out the bottle of tequila from the shelf. She put cash onto the bar and then turned and left.

Mel loosing concentration restarted time and the mojitos hit the floor just in front of Maggie, splashing her boots.

Lucy scoffed. "I mean to do that. Those boots are trag, stay away from me Maggie." She turned her back on Maggie.

"Come on Maggie." Mel walked over to Maggie and pulled her out of the bar. A shellshocked Harry and confused Macy following behind her.

"Who was that woman? How did she know you?" Mel asked Maggie when they arrived back at the house. "How do you know her?" She turned on Harry.

Harry sat down on a chair. "I thought she was dead." He murmured to himself. "All this time…" He stood up and straightened his jacket. "Excuse me." He snapped his fingers and vanished.

Mel turned to Maggie. "Care to explain."

Maggie sighed. "Fine. Her name is Emily. From the small amount of backstory she's given me. I know she used to be a Charmed One at some point and that she knew Harry, I think they had a thing at one point. I met her when she saved me from a demon about a week and a half ago. She's an empath like me and she's been teaching me how to control my powers and use them."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Macy asked.

"Because she asked me not to." Maggie explained. "She didn't want Harry to find out that she was here." She added.

"I wondered what happened between the two of them?" Macy wondered aloud.

Cry Little Sister

Harry found himself stood outside the old abandoned house. His head was racing, he couldn't believe Emily was alive, that she was here. Why hadn't she come to see him? It had been ten years, without a word… And then he found himself thinking back to that time. Before everything went wrong.

 _2001_

 _Harry watched Emily dance around their room, a bottle of tequila in on hand as music played from the CD player in the corner. It had been a rough day for all of them. They'd been unsuccessful in saving the mortal from the demon even if they had managed to slay the demon._

 _Her sisters had both gone off to mourn in their own ways. Emily was getting drunk and dancing. It was what she always did when things went bad._

 _"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to dance with me?" Emily called over to him._

 _Harry smiled. "I quite like watching you."_

 _Emily rolled her eyes. "Get over here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her._

 _Harry took the almost empty bottle from her and set it on the nightstand. He placed one hand on her waist and took her hand with his other. They started to awkwardly sway to the music, stumbling every soft often from Emily's lack of sobriety, laughing._

 _"I love you Harry." Emily whispered._

 _"I love you too Emily." Harry whispered back._

Harry snapped out of the memory and shook his head. He turned and walked away.

Unnoticed Emily stepped out from behind a tree and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." She whispered before snapping her fingers and vanishing.

 **Please review! Another chapter to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it.**

Maggie called Emily a dozen times, once she'd finally shaken off Macy and Mel and she still wasn't answering. She was worried. Had Emily left? Maggie paced up and down dialling the number again.

"Maggie stop calling me." Emily answered the phone.

"Emily!" Maggie exclaimed. "I'm so sorry about today."

Emily frowned. "Why are you sorry? You didn't know I was going to come to the Haunt." Emily shook her head with a sigh.

"Are you leaving?" Maggie asked hoping the answer was no.

Emily pressed her lips together. "No. I came here for a reason. I've gotta end it." She stared at her board.

Maggie smiled. "So you're not leaving?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily kid." Emily smiled. "So how are you doing after the whole almost drink in your face thing?"

"I'm ok." Maggie lied. "Ok I feel awful. I don't know how to make things right with Lucy." She flopped down onto her head.

"Some things you can't make right, you just have to try to do better." Emily answered.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Ok Yoda."

Emily chuckled. "So is Harry mad at you for not telling him I was in town?"

"No. He's just… sad." Maggie admitted. "He really thought you were dead."

"It's com…"

"Complicated." Maggie finished. "I know. You know I think you should talk to each other. Whatever it is, it's obvious you still love each other, you can work it out." Maggie told her.

Emily sighed. "I think there's too much hurt there Maggie for it ever to be fixed."

"You won't know until you try." Maggie replied in a sing-song voice.

Emily chuckled. "You're getting pretty big for your boots kid."

"I guess I've been spending too much time with you." Maggie laughed.

"Uh huh." Emily smiled. "Ok kid, well I have to go." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ok." Maggie nodded. "And you promise you're not leaving?"

Emily nodded. "I promise, cross my heart."

"Ok, bye Em."

"Bye kid." Emily hung up the phone.

Maggie hung up her phone and headed downstairs to find Harry sat at the dining table with his head in his hands. "Harry." Maggie said softly.

Harry looked up, his eyes were red rimmed, had he been crying? "Maggie." He cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Maggie sat down next to him and noticed he was clutching a piece of paper in his hand. "What do you have there?" She took the paper from him and saw it was an old photograph of him and Emily. "Wow, you had long hair?"

"It was the sixties." Harry rolled his eyes. "1968 to be precise."

"Wow Emily looks good for being in her seventies." Maggie's eyes widened.

Harry nodded. "Well she is half whitelighter." He smiled taking the picture back. "She was always breaking the rules." He chuckled. "Do you know she was a part of the movement that searched for alternate methods of health care for women. She was the first woman to intern at the Hilltowne Memorial Hospital." Harry sighed. "Em was the whole reason I got into women's rights. She used to say some things you can't make right, you just have to try to do better."

Maggie smiled. "She's pretty cool."

"She is." Harry sighed. "We were together for forty years." He brushed his thumb over the picture.

"What happened?" Maggie asked him.

Harry rubbed his jaw. "Her sister was killed by a demon."

Maggie gasped.

"Evelyn was Emily's older sister. She fell in love with a demon but he didn't want anything from her but her powers. He ended up killing her." Harry explained. "Emily… Took it the hardest. She claimed that there was a reason it happened. That what happened to Evie wasn't just a tragedy. She shut herself off from everyone… From me. She went after the demon on her own. I thought… I thought she didn't make but… She must have done." Harry looked back down at the picture.

Maggie placed her hand on his arm. "I'm going to tell you this because I think you two really need to talk to each other. She's staying at the motel on East Street. Room 17."

Harry placed his hand on top of Maggie's. "Thank you." He smiled. "You know she's going to kill you for telling me?"

"Or she'll be thanking me, depends on how you do." Maggie shrugged. "So do well my life is on the life." She joked standing up and heading to leave before turning around. "Oh take my advice before you go… Maybe shower… shave, change your clothes."

Harry nodded. "I think you're right."

"I'm always right." Maggie smiled. "Night Harry."

"Goodnight Maggie." Harry watched the young witch leave.

Cry Little Sister

Harry showered, shaved and changed into his dark grey suit with a white shirt and a baby blue tie. He stopped by a florist and picked up bunch of pink peonies, her favourite flower before heading over to the motel on East Street. Harry stood outside room 17 and hesitated fear coming in as he thought about what would happen once he knocked.

Stealing himself Harry knocked on the door three times.

Emily looked up from the file she was reading. She waved her hand and concealed her work before getting up and opening the door. "Harry." She took a small step back. "What? How?" Realisation crossed her face. "Maggie."

"Can I come in?" Harry asked softly. "Please."

Emily sighed. "I… Sure." She stepped back and let him into the room.

Harry stepped into the room and looked around. "I brought you these." He held out the flowers. "Are they still your favourite?"

Emily smiled taking the flowers. "They are. Thank you." She looked down at the flowers unable to look him in the eye. "Harry I…"

Harry couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed her face in his hand and kissed her hard. He pulled back and shook his head. "I don't care. I don't care about why or how or where… I just want you back. I've spent ten years without you and I can't spend another second without you." He shook his head. "I love you."

Emily felt the tears well in her eyes. "I love you too." She admitted. "God I love you." She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into her, kissing him passionately.

It was a blur of tearing clothes and passionate kisses and lustful touches. Like they were trying to make up for ten years in ten minutes.

Cry Little Sister

Harry and Emily lay on the bed a tangle or sheets and limbs.

"Oh I've missed these hands." Emily said lacing her fingers with his. "I missed you."

"Why did you leave?" Harry asked her.

Emily sighed. "I didn't want to. By the time I got back I… I don't know."

Harry kissed the side of her head. "Where did you go?"

Emily shook her head. "I… I can't Harry… I just… I can't go there." She had tears in her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I want to give you an explanation but I…"

"You can't. I get it." Harry pulled away and sat up rubbing his jaw. "We were married for forty years and…"

"I think you'll find technically we're still married." Emily replied dryly getting up off the bed touching the ring hanging from a chain around her neck. "I see you took yours off."

"After mourning you for five years." Harry argued. "Charity…"

Emily scoffed. "Oh of course Charity was involved. Now it makes perfect sense! How long did it take for her to make a move?" She snarled pulling on her underwear.

Harry got up off the bed. "You cannot still be jealous…"

"She had her snakey little eyes on you from the moment she met you." Emily glared at him. "So come on tell me the truth. Did you two…?"

Harry sighed. "It was a long time after you…"

Emily gaped at him. "I wasn't expecting you to actually tell me the truth!"

"But you said…"

"I didn't want you to tell me the truth!" Emily ran a hand through her hair. "How was she?"

Harry opened his mouth.

"Don't answer that!" Emily exclaimed.

Harry walked over to her. "No one compares to you." He shook his head.

Emily looked up at him. "You really mean that?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I was miserable when you left. I didn't leave the house for six months."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Really." Harry confirmed. "Feel better?"

Emily gave him a small smile. "A little." She sighed. "But seriously Charity?"

Harry chuckled. "Please before me you dated that guy… Chip. You remember he didn't even know how to use an electric pencil sharpener?"

Emily nodded. "Oh yeah. I remember him. He had nothing on you."

"And Charity has nothing on you." Harry promised. "Look it was one night. I was drunk, sad and lonely." He told her leaning down and kissed her softly. He pulled back and sighed. "I never thought I'd get to look into these eyes again."

Emily smiled. "I dreamt about you every night. You were all that kept me going."

Harry sighed. "I wish you'd tell me what happened?"

"Disney got it wrong… Wishes don't always come true." Emily shook her head. "What happened to it doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't." Harry agreed. "Because my wish did come true. For ten years I've been wishing you would come back to me. And you did."

Emily smiled. "That has to be the cheesiest line ever!" She exclaimed. "But I like it." She pulled him in to her and kissed him.

Harry smiled against her lips. "So… What do we now?"

"Well right now you get that cute tush of yours back into bed because we have a lot of time to make up for." Emily smirked at him. "Then maybe in the morning you could take me out for breakfast." She traced a circle on his chest with her finger.

"I like the sound of that." Harry bent down and picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

 **So it's not going to be easy for Emily and Harry, there's still a lot they're going to have to work through. But at the end of the day, they love each other and at the minute Harry is just so happy to have her back. Tune in next time to find out what happens and please review :)**


End file.
